Un plan risqué
by princessed
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule dans l'univers de la série des années 80. Comme tous les mois, Mamie Baba vient présenter ses comptes à Picsou. Mention de violence psychologique.


Disclaimer: 'La bande à Picsou' ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que ses personnages. Je ne tire aucun profit financier de cette fanfiction.

 _Un plan risqué_

 _(Petit topo pour les personnes qui n'ont jamais regardé la première série, celle de 1987. Dans l'un des premiers épisodes, Picsou se retrouve avec les triplés à sa charge et décide d'engager une nounou. Parmi les candidates, Mamie Baba se distingue en précisant qu'elle ne veut pas de salaire, qu'elle veut juste être logée et nourrie avec Zaza. Avec le recul, je me demande pourquoi. Voici mon explication.)_

Mamie Baba était ce qu'on appelait une personne de caractère. Quand elle avait décidé qu'elle voulait vraiment quelque chose, elle finissait toujours par l'obtenir. Par exemple, elle avait décidé qu'elle garantirait un logement et un mode de vie décent à sa petite-fille Zabigail en devenant la nounou des triplés Riri, Fifi et Loulou. Elle n'avait jamais été rémunérée mais cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que Zaza et elle se trouvaient à l'abri du besoin.

Evidemment, Picsou restait le plus grand radin de tous les temps. Tous les mois, le dernier vendredi plus précisément, elle devait se présenter dans son bureau et lui présenter les dépenses qu'elle avait effectuées pour les quatre enfants. Ce qui donnait toujours lieu à de longues argumentations.

\- Vous avez beaucoup dépensé en alimentation, fit-il remarquer un jour.

\- Les carottes ont encore augmenté. Je dois faire manger des légumes aux enfants tous les jours pour qu'ils restent en bonne santé.

Picsou ne trouva rien à répondre. Les médecins coûtaient cher et il préférait éviter d'envoyer les enfants chez l'un d'eux. Du reste, Mamie Baba réussissait à leur faire manger trois repas équilibrés par jour, c'était un exploit. Il hocha donc la tête et continua de consulter la liste.

\- Vous avez acheté un ballon de foot, ajouta-t-il. Il me semble que les garçons en ont déjà un.

\- C'est vrai. Ils ont été invités à l'anniversaire d'un ami. Il était normal de les faire apporter un cadeau.

\- Et l'achat d'une chemise de plus était-il justifié ?

\- Riri s'est encore fait un accro en grimpant à un arbre.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas la repriser ? insista-t-il.

\- Je l'ai déjà reprisée. Sept fois.

\- Et vous avez encore acheté deux jouets pour Zaza ?

\- Elle a été invitée à deux anniversaires différents, elle devait donc apporter deux cadeaux. Tout le monde aime bien Zaza, vous savez ?

Picsou ne pouvait pas le nier. Lui-même avait fondu la première fois qu'elle l'avait regardé avec ses jolis yeux alors qu'il n'était pas du tout du genre sentimental. Il hocha la tête et reprit :

\- Et ça qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un bouquet de fleurs ?

Mamie Baba s'attendait à cette question depuis longtemps. Elle pensait que la réponse ferait mal et elle était préparée.

\- Oui. C'est pour le papa et la maman de Zaza.

\- Eh bien... Il faudra qu'ils viennent nous rendre visite un jour.

\- Ils sont enterrés au cimetière de Canardville.

Picsou ne trouva rien à répondre. Pour cacher son malaise, il se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Dehors, Riri, Fifi et Loulou couraient derrière un ballon tandis que Zaza s'amusait à prendre le thé avec sa poupée préférée.

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais dit que Zaza n'a plus de parents, dit-il enfin.

\- C'est un sujet sensible, monsieur Picsou. Ma Zaza n'aime pas en parler, et moi non plus.

\- Et est-ce qu'il serait trop indiscret de vous demander...

Quand Mamie Baba se remit à parler, sa voix était aussi calme que d'habitude. Seule une personne qui la connaissait très bien aurait pu déceler une note de tristesse.

\- Ma fille, Emily, a toujours été très indépendante. Un jour, elle m'a présenté un jeune homme charmant qui s'appelait Bill Vanderquack. Il l'a demandée en mariage et ils ont eu une petite fille. Mon gendre venait d'une famille pauvre et il travaillait dans une usine de conserves de poisson en attendant de pouvoir reprendre ses études. Et puis, mon Bill a été renvoyé de son emploi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Le loyer était devenu trop cher et ils ont dû déménager dans un appartement minuscule. Ensuite, il y a eu le feu au milieu de la nuit. Je crois que le constructeur avait économisé sur le prix des matériaux pour faire des profits et qu'il a négligé les systèmes anti-incendie. Toujours est-il que quand les pompiers sont arrivés, tout le monde était mort à part Zaza.

\- Mais c'est horrible ! s'écria Picsou.

\- Oui, c'est horrible. Maintenant, c'est moi qui s'occupe de la petite.

Picsou continua de regarder par la fenêtre pour éviter de croiser le regard de Mamie Baba. À l'extérieur, Zaza venait de poser sa poupée sur le côté et se joignait aux garçons, qui avaient commencé une joyeuse partie de chat perché. Elle semblait tellement heureuse et innocente qu'il en avait le cœur serré.

\- Je comprends pourquoi vous aviez besoin de ce poste, dit-il simplement.

\- Zaza est une enfant très courageuse. Après que j'aie payé les dettes de son père, on s'est trouvées à la rue pendant un temps. Elle ne s'est jamais plainte.

Picsou revint s'asseoir à sa table, compulsa le reste du livre de frais, puis le reposa.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, annonça-t-il.

Mamie Baba sortit. Picsou réfléchit un instant, puis appela Arsène. Il lui demanda deux dossiers : celui de la conserverie du Joyeux Thon et celui des appartements Pâcher. Le majordome les apporta, Picsou les consulta et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il versa une larme.

Plusieurs années plus tôt, il avait décidé de faire moderniser l'usine de poissons dont il était le propriétaire. Pour ce faire, il avait renvoyé des dizaines d'employés dont un certain Bill Vanderquack, le père de Zaza. Il avait également fait construire des appartements à loyer très bas mais qui n'étaient pas aux normes de sécurité, et l'un d'eux avait pris feu en tuant plusieurs personnes. C'était lui qui avait fait de l'adorable Zaza une orpheline.

Picsou se souvenait qu'à l'époque, il n'avait pas ressenti une once de culpabilité. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul propriétaire à licencier des employés, cela se produisait même tous les jours. Quant aux appartements Pâcher, il avait toujours blâmé les locataires qui avaient joué avec les allumettes. C'était juste un accident, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Picsou revint à la fenêtre et chercha les enfants du regard. Épuisés par leur partie de chat perché, ils se trouvaient vautrés dans l'herbe, côte à côte. Ils rayonnaient de bonheur et d'innocence. Les triplés considéraient Zaza comme leur petite sœur, à présent. Comment réagiraient-ils s'ils apprenaient qu'il était plus ou moins responsable de la mort de ses parents ? Et Zaza, que ferait-elle ? L'appellerait-elle encore oncle Picsou ? Le milliardaire avait senti son cœur se réchauffer à chaque fois qu'elle avait eu un geste gentil pour lui. Et si elle décidait de ne plus l'aimer ?

Lentement, Picsou revint à son bureau et passa plusieurs coups de téléphone. Il fit verser une solide somme de monnaie à toutes les personnes qu'il avait renvoyées dernièrement. Il contacta aussi le responsable des appartements Pâcher et ordonna que les logements soient mis aux normes au plus vite, à ses frais. Il restait le plus difficile à faire : il appela Mamie Baba.

\- Qu'y a-t-il encore, monsieur Picsou ? s'enquit-elle.

\- J'aimerais passer un bon moment avec les enfants, annonça-t-il. Vous savez ce qui leur ferait plaisir ?

C'était tellement inhabituel de la part de son patron que la nounou eut du mal à cacher sa surprise.

\- Monsieur Picsou, vous allez bien ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Oui, oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils aimeraient ? Une visite au musée ?

\- Ils manquent encore de maturité pour aimer les musées, jugea Mamie Baba. Je vous conseille plutôt le zoo.

\- Très bien ! Quoi d'autre ?

\- Eh bien, ils aiment tous les glaces, avança la nounou.

\- Alors ils auront chacun une glace après le zoo ! Quels parfums préfèrent-ils ?

\- Le mieux, ce serait de le leur demander, répondit la nounou, abasourdie.

\- D'accord ! Je veux qu'ils soient tous prêts samedi pour que je les emmène au zoo ! Vous pouvez disposer.

Mamie Baba sortit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Enfin, son plan avait marché.

Après la mort de sa fille et de son gendre, elle s'était sentie anéantie. Elle avait retenu ses larmes quand l'adorable petite Zaza lui avait demandé pourquoi son papa et sa maman ne reviendraient plus jamais. Et puis, elle avait serré les dents, fait des recherches et découvert qui avait indirectement causé la mort de sa fille et de son gendre.

Elle aurait pu se venger de façon directe, par exemple en engageant des mercenaires pour tuer Picsou mais elle avait décidé de faire pire. Il fallait qu'il comprenne ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il ressente sa douleur. C'était ainsi qu'elle s'était engagée comme gouvernante chez lui et qu'elle avait fait en sorte qu'il interagisse avec Zaza tous les jours. Il avait fini par l'aimer, par la considérer comme un membre de sa famille. Maintenant, il savait qu'il avait tué ses parents et il était condamné à vivre avec cette culpabilité. Pour toujours.

Avec un petit sourire, Mamie Baba descendit préparer le repas.

 _La fin !_


End file.
